Restoring one or more portions of application data may require a data store to be recovered in order to restore the data. Recovery of a data store may involve ensuring that adequate space is available for one or more files of the data store. Duplication of the one or more files may require significant space and time. Running a recovery process may require writing transactions from one or more files, such as a log file, to a database being recovered. Thus, the recovery process may be time consuming as well. The recovery process may also require significant processing resources. Additionally, recovery processes may fail for one or more reasons.
A user wishing to restore one portion of application data may be required to address the above challenges in order to restore a file. The recovered application data store may be a secondary data store in addition to a data store utilized by a production instance. It may not be practical, cost efficient or even possible for a user to permanently allocate resources to maintain a recovered data store once the desired portions of data have been restored. An administrator or other user may thus eliminate a recovered data store after the desired portions of data have been restored. Subsequent to elimination of the recovered data store, the recovery of one or more secondary portions of data from the same backup files may be desired. This may require the recovery of the same data store again along with another associated delay and usage of resources.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current granular application data restoration technologies.